ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Stephanie Narrating: “Corrupted” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: How should I get rid of Sportaloon? Brainstorm Robbie! Brainstorm! (Robbie Rotten Imagines) (Robbie Punches Sportacus in the nose) (Stephanie runs up to Sportacus) Stephanie: Sportacus! Are you okay? Sportacus: No! I think Robbie broke my nose! Stephanie: Don’t worry! I will get a nurse which is not Robbie Rotten! Nurses: Are you okay sir? (Robbie Rotten Stops Imagining) Robbie Rotten: I probably go to Jail, but I will punch Sportacus’s nose and make it broken! Forever! (Robbie Rotten Laughs) (Cuts to Sportacus) (Sportacus does some Jumping Jacks) (Robbie Rotten goes up to Sportacus) Robbie Rotten: Hey buddy! Sportacus: Hey Robbie! Robbie Rotten: Did you know that Johnny Sportscandy Seed got revived and grew a new sportscandy? Sportacus: No, Tell me more! Robbie Rotten: He grew… A Knuckleberry! (Robbie Punches Sportacus directly in the nose) Robbie Rotten: Direct Hit! (Sportacus gets shocked) Sportacus: Robbie! Somebody could have gotten hurt from that joke. And You Know What the Consequences for that is? Robbie Rotten: Let me guess, you’re going to feed me sportscandy? Sportacus: Yes! And Guess what sportscandy? I will give you 2 hints, it’s hot and nobody wants to eat it. Robbie Rotten: Onions? Sportacus: Hotter, Red-Hot Chili Peppers! (Sportacus shows it to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: What! Isn’t that a band name? And second, I am not eating any Sportscandy! Sportacus: Robbie! Either you eat this red-hot chili pepper, or I’m going to turn you over to the mayor again, and you will go to jail! (Robbie Rotten struggles and eats the whole thing) (Robbie Rotten Screams) Robbie Rotten: It’s hot! Sportacus: That’s right! This is what happens when you attack me! (Robbie Rotten Screams and Runs) Robbie Rotten: Soda! Soda! (Stephanie walks by) Stephanie: I just wonder, What Happened? Sportacus: Oh Stephanie, Robbie bit on a Red-Hot Chili Pepper! Stephanie: Oh, Silly Old Robbie Rotten! (Cuts to Robbie’s Lair) Robbie Rotten: Son of a Censored! I can’t believe SportaCensored fed me a Censoreding Red-Hot Chili Pepper! Whatever! I don’t want to worry about him anymore, how about I go back to my normal shenanigans, seeing what the kids are up to. (Ziggy Cries) Robbie Rotten: Do I hear somebody cry? (Robbie Rotten Looks at his Telescope) Ziggy: Help Me! I fell off my bike and landed on my arm, and I can’t get up! (Ziggy Cries) (Stephanie speeds to Ziggy) Stephanie: Are you okay? Ziggy: No, I’m Not! I fell off my bike! And I got a big boo boo on my arm! Stephanie: Don’t worry! I’ll get the first aid kit from my house! (Stephanie speeds to her house, gets the first aid kit, goes back to Ziggy and wraps Ziggy’s arm with a bandage) Stephanie: Are you feeling any better? Ziggy: I’m starting to. Stephanie: It’s going to take 3 weeks to heal! Okay? Ziggy: Okay! (Robbie Rotten slides his telescope up) Robbie Rotten: Ugh! Stephanie! Her and her Positive Behavior! Well sometimes she can act negative, but for some causes of me! She is my 2nd least favorite LazyTowner! She is even the mayor’s niece! If only there is a negative version of her! But wait! Didn’t I do that already? And this happened! (Flashback to the Prior Series Starts) Robbie Rotten in Flashback: She Won! You All Saw Her! She Won! (False Stephanie and Kid turns back into a figurine) (Everyone Gasps) Everyone: Robbie Rotten? (Flashback to the Prior Series Ends) Robbie Rotten: I would never let that happen again! I could have made the real Stephanie break her leg! But that would be too violent than punching Sportacus in the nose! There must be a way to resurrect that evil version! Wait! There is! (Robbie opens his spell book to the evil page) Robbie Rotten: Ah! There it is! It must require an apple to do this! Blech! You must say these words 8 times to make it toxic! Toxic! I’m going to poison Stephanie? Awesome! (Robbie Takes an apple out of the bowl and place it on his spell book) (Robbie Rotten’s Backwards Message Starts) Robbie Rotten: Elppa Nosiop Elppa Nosiop Elppa Nosiop Elppa Nosiop Elppa Nosiop Elppa Nosiop Elppa Nosiop Elppa Nosiop! (Robbie Rotten’s Backwards Message Ends) (Apple becomes Poisonous) Robbie Rotten: It will take a while to make it look like a normal apple! (Robbie Rotten Laughs) (Cuts to Stephanie) (Stephanie Meditates under a tree) (Robbie Rotten Sneaks behind the tree) Robbie Rotten Whispering: Well, she is meditating! I got to be very quiet to not disturb her! Let’s see if I can Levitate and keep her hostile while invisible! (Robbie Rotten Cloaks Himself) (Robbie Rotten Levitates onto the Top of the Tree) (Robbie Rotten drops the apple and the apple lands on Stephanie’s head while meditating) Stephanie: Ow! Can’t you see I’m meditating? I’m not even done with meditating! It wasn’t even after 20 minutes! (Stephanie spots the poison apple) Stephanie: A sportscandy? You know, I can’t meditate on an empty stomach! (Stephanie Bites the Poison Apple) (Stephanie chews on the bite from the poison apple) Stephanie: I never tasted a sportscandy that tasted like… Poison? (Stephanie Chokes and Yells as Robbie’s dark magic goes into her) (Stephanie passes out) Robbie Rotten: The Pink Chick is mine! Hooray! (We Are Number One Instrumental Break Plays as Robbie Rotten Dances) (Suspenseful music plays as the camera zooms in to Stephanie) (Stephanie gets up with her eyes closed) (Stephanie’s eyes open and she got red eyes letting us know she is possessed by False Stephanie) (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Ah! No more good Stephanie! Did I kill her? Was it too violent for the show? Forget the concerns Robbie! You Defeated Stephanie? You did your best! 1 superhero down, 1 to go! (False Stephanie walks near Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten Gets surprised) False Stephanie: Surprised to see me? Robbie Rotten: Stephanie! Your eyes! It’s red! Your now under the control of me! Now call me, Master Rotten! False Stephanie: Okay then, surprised to see me Master Rotten? Thank you for reviving me! Robbie Rotten: Your welcome! At first, you didn’t talk that much, but you’re talking more! (False Stephanie laughs maniacally) Robbie Rotten: And Your laugh is so awesome! But before you take revenge on the other LazyTown people for what they did to you, I have something you don’t know to tell you! False Stephanie: Okay, Hit me with it! Robbie Rotten: Your good twin that your possessing right now got even stronger, smarter, and faster! Because that day, she went to the Fitness center with Sportaflop, when she went on the step machine, she was electrocuted from her chest all the way down. She felt agony for half of a minute! After that, she gained superpowers! Super speed, Super Cyclone, and Electricity! And you’re in her body! So, I believe you too have super powers! False Stephanie: Tell me, How? Robbie Rotten: You’re in her body. (False Stephanie used her Super Cyclone and it’s in Black) False Stephanie: I can feel the power! (False Stephanie laughs maniacally) (Cuts to Sportacus) (Robbie Rotten and False Stephanie spies on Sportacus) Robbie Rotten: Okay! What you’re going to do is… (Robbie Rotten whispers to False Stephanie) False Stephanie: That’s a good idea! (False Stephanie walks angrily up to Sportacus) Sportacus: Hey Stephanie! Why the long face? False Stephanie: You’re the blue elf! And Robbie Rotten never deserved to get a Red-Hot Chili Pepper! And You think you’re a tough man, Think Again! (False Stephanie electrocutes Sportacus with her superpowers) (Robbie Rotten Laughs) (False Stephanie walks back to Robbie Rotten) Sportacus: That hurt my feelings! (Cuts to Stingy, Ziggy, and Trixie) (Robbie Rotten and False Stephanie spies on them) (Robbie Rotten whispers to False Stephanie) (False Stephanie walks up to Stingy, Ziggy and Trixie) False Stephanie: Stingy! Remember that time you lost in the butterfly hunting contest to me? Stingy: Yes! False Stephanie: It was funny! And Here is why no one likes you, Because of your name! Stingy: Why did you have to be so mean to me? (Robbie Rotten Laughs) Ziggy: Yeah! How could you? False Stephanie: Shut Up Ziggy! No one listens to you, Your too small! Ziggy: Heard it before! (Robbie Rotten gets shocked) False Stephanie: I didn’t know that you didn’t care. How about this, you’re so annoying, that your hair is made of cheese like the moon! And your fat! Ziggy: How dare you! You helped me out with my arm and now your turning against us? (Robbie Rotten Laughs) Trixie: Yeah! What’s wrong with you Pinkie! False Stephanie: What’s wrong is, if you call me that word one more time, you will experience the worst pain in your life! Trixie: What are you going to do? Punch me in the nose? You can get into trouble from that! Pinkie! (False Stephanie uses her Black Lightning powers on Trixie causing her to break her wounds from the tree) (Trixie Cries) False Stephanie: Yeah! That right! Cry like a little spoiled brat! Don’t forget, your still bad at dancing even when you practice! Bye you idiots! Robbie Rotten: Oh snap! That was amazing! Stephanie has a negative behavior now! (False Stephanie walks away) Pixel: What was that yelling all about? False Stephanie: Want to know? Your technology makes you look like a newbie robot! Pixel: Really? You would never! False Stephanie: Now I would! (False Stephanie walks away) (Cuts to Stingy, Ziggy and Trixie) Stingy: Stephanie made fun of my loss! Ziggy: Yeah! She also called me fat and said my hair is like cheese! Why? Trixie: She probably didn’t get enough meditation? She also broke my back! Pixel: She also insulted me! Stingy: You know about this? Pixel: Technically, Yes. The real Stephanie wouldn’t say that! Trixie: We got to find the real Stephanie! Pixel: Luckily, I have a device that will find the good Stephanie! (Cuts to Milford) (Milford cleans his house) (False Stephanie walks up to Milford) False Stephanie: There is something in the bottom of my heart I want to say to you! Milford: Yes Stephanie? False Stephanie: I hate you! And You’re so fat that you eat too much doughnuts! And Your Old! Milford: How Dare You! (False Stephanie walks away) Milford: Hey You get back here for time out in the count of 3! False Stephanie: I don’t care about numbers! (False Stephanie walks away) (Cuts to Bessie Busybody doing laundry) (False Stephanie walks up to Bessie Busybody) False Stephanie: Bessie! Your hair looks like cotton candy with blue hair! And your Old! Bessie Busybody: How could you say that? (False Stephanie walks away) Robbie Rotten: That was awesome! Let’s go to my lair! False Stephanie: Yes, Master Rotten! (Cuts to the Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy, and Trixie) Pixel: My radar sensors is picking up the Stephanie we know and love! (Pixel’s tracking device beeps) Pixel: I found her! But the Stephanie we know, and love became Evil and Hateful! Ziggy: But she is a good friend to us! She wouldn’t do those things! She even fixed my arm! Stingy: Well now, she is a criminal! Trixie: What are we going to do? Pixel: Turn her over to the mayor of course! (Cuts to the Milford) Milford: I’m sorry kids! I tried settling things out with Stephanie, but she turned her back on me! Trixie: Who could have done this? (Cuts to Robbie’s Lair) Robbie Rotten: Welcome to my lair! I think you’ve been here before! Have you? False Stephanie: Yes! It’s when you brought me to life from a figurine. Robbie Rotten: So, want something to eat? False Stephanie: Yeah. All that roasting made me hungry. I could really use a pizza. Robbie Rotten: Pizza coming up! (Robbie Rotten uses his telephone) Robbie Rotten: Hi! I would like a… Do you know what pizza you want? False Stephanie: Yes! I want a Large Stuffed Crust Pizza! Robbie Rotten: A Large stuffed crust pizza! Do you want anything else? False Stephanie: Yes, A soda! Robbie Rotten: A soda too! It’s coming? Okay, bye! (Pizza Arrives with the Soda) Robbie Rotten: Pizza’s here! (Robbie Rotten and False Stephanie sits down) Robbie Rotten: Let’s eat! (Robbie Rotten and False Stephanie eats the Pizza) Robbie Rotten: Today was my favorite day! Except the part where Sportaflop fed me a Red-Hot Chili Pepper! False Stephanie: I know! It has been a long day! Robbie Rotten: M’m! I love the stuffed crust! False Stephanie: Me too! Today was just Phase 1! Tomorrow is Phase 2! Robbie Rotten: Before we go onto Phase 2, I got to change your clothes! Pink is too bright! (Robbie Rotten Uses his telephone) Robbie Rotten: Hi! You have any clothes that looks like Stephanie? You’ve got them? Okay, I would like one in my color! You know me very well! Include the black long sleeve undershirt and a black cape! I would like them all in Stephanie’s size! You got them? Thanks! Bye! (Robbie’s Package Arrives) Robbie Rotten: Ready to try them on? False Stephanie: Ready! (False Stephanie uses her Super Cyclone to try her clothes on) Robbie Rotten: Wow! You look, hot! False Stephanie: I don’t feel hot, there is an air conditioner! Robbie Rotten: I know! It’s a compliment! False Stephanie: Oh, thank you! Robbie Rotten: I feel like to play music! Want to sing? False Stephanie: Yes, Master Rotten! (It’s Fun To Be A Villain is playing, And Stephanie and Robbie Rotten is singing it) (The Next Day) (Stephanie’s Alarm Clock strikes 7:00 and it rings) (Milford Walks in Stephanie’s room) (Milford Sighs) Milford: Why did she have to go? She hates me now! If only I let my other 2 nieces stay at LazyTown! (Cuts to Robbie’s Lair) Robbie Rotten: Today is a great day to wreak havoc! But something troubles me. (Flashback to the Prior Series Starts) Robbie Rotten in Flashback: Maybe Sportacus is just too big for me! (Flashback to the Prior Series Ends) Robbie Rotten: Maybe I’m right! Stephanie, there is something I need to ask you! False Stephanie: Yes, Master Rotten? Robbie Rotten: I can’t defeat Sportacus on my own, I need someone tougher than him to defeat him! False Stephanie: Let me guess! Me? Robbie Rotten: Correct! Will you be my apprentice? False Stephanie: Anything for your luck Master Rotten! Robbie Rotten: To defeat Sportacus, We something sugary. Sugar is Sportaflop’s weakness. After we defeat Sportacus, you get your revenge! Let’s make a candy apple! (Robbie Rotten pours sugar into the sugar apple maker) False Stephanie: I got an Idea! Robbie Rotten: Does it have to involve poison? False Stephanie: Actually, Sportacus has never tasted soda before! So, we will make a soda apple! Robbie Rotten: Great Idea! (False Stephanie pours the soda into the sugar apple maker) (Cuts to Sportacus) Sportacus: I need Sportscandy to maintain my energy! (The Candy Apple rolls on the grass) Sportacus: Bingo! (Sportacus grabs the apple, eats it, and gets a sugar meltdown) Robbie Rotten: Now that Sportacus is knocked out, go get your revenge! False Stephanie: Yes, Master Rotten! (Cuts to Trixie) (Trixie thinks about the good times her and Stephanie had back in the prior Series) (False Stephanie goes behind Trixie scaring her) Trixie: Stay away from me! What do you want from me? False Stephanie: I want my revenge after you caused me turned me back into a figurine! Trixie: Wait a minute! You’re the Stephanie that was trying to eliminate the Stephanie we know and love! What did you do to her? False Stephanie: Oh Trixie! She is in the afterlife! Her sweet hearten soul is gone! Forever! Trixie: Wait! Robbie Rotten did this to you! Didn’t he? False Stephanie: You know perfectly! (False Stephanie uses her lightning powers on Trixie and ties Trixie up with chains) Trixie: Chains False Stephanie? Really? Have You lost your mind? What did I do to Deserve this? False Stephanie: I won’t explain my actions to you! Oh, in case you call for help… (False Stephanie duct tapes Trixie’s mouth) False Stephanie: This will keep your mouth Shut! (Trixie tries talking with her mouth shut) (False Stephanie laughs maniacally) (Cuts to Stingy, Pixel, and Ziggy) Pixel: I have sensed that Sportacus is having a sugar meltdown! We need to give him Sportscandy! Ziggy: I think I know where to find them! (Cuts to Stephanie’s House) Ziggy: Mayor! Do you have any Sportscandy? Milford: Well, I have this avocado! I will slice it up for you! (Milford slices the Avocado) Milford: There you go kids! Fresh Avocado! Pixel: Thank you! (Pixel takes the Avocado) (Cuts to Sportacus) Pixel: Sportacus, we got some Avocados for you! (Sportacus eats the Avocado) (Sportacus regains his energy) Sportacus: Thank You for regaining my energy! Pixel: No problem! (Sportacus’s crystal beeps) Sportacus: Someone’s in trouble! (Sportacus does his signature move) (Cuts to Trixie) (Trixie tries talking with her mouth shut) (Sportacus runs up to Trixie and removes the duct tape safely out of her mouth) Trixie: Thank gosh Sportacus you’re here! Sportacus: Let me guess, Stephanie did this to you? Trixie: Technically, it’s the one who tried to eliminate her out of LazyTown a year or 2 ago! Sportacus: Oh No! Don’t worry! I will get you out of here! (Sportacus breaks the chains with his super strength and frees Trixie) Pixel: So, it wasn’t our Stephanie we love? Trixie: Right! She said something about soul! She is possessed! We need to… Pixel: Hold up! I’m picking up another signal. (Cuts to the last place where the Good Stephanie was) Trixie: A poison apple! Stingy: Well that explains everything! Pixel: This must be one of Robbie’s dark magic trick to turn Stephanie against us. Come to my Laboratory! (Cuts to Pixels Lab) Pixel: Welcome to my lab! Here is where I do my chemistry stuff! Now time to create an antidote. (Starts doing Chemistry) Pixel: Gold Coin. Stingy: Ugh! Goodbye gold coin! (Stingy Gives Pixel the gold coin and melts it) Pixel: Avocado. (Ziggy Gives Pixel the Avocado slices) Pixel: Flowers. (Trixie gives Pixel flowers) Pixel: We need one more ingredient, Red-Hot Chili Pepper! Ziggy: We can’t do that to Stephanie! Her mouth will be burning! Pixel: Correct! We need her mouth to open in order to take the false spirit out of her body! But the thing is, the side effect of this potion is, Memory loss! (Everyone Gasps) Sportacus: I don’t think that’s a good idea, but I would do anything to bring her back! I will do this, For Stephanie! (Sportacus gives Pixel Red-Hot Chili Pepper) (Pixel mixes ingredients) (Pixel transfers the antidote into a dart) Pixel: I transfer the antidote into a dart! Sportacus, you have a crossbow, right? Sportacus: Of course, I do! But isn’t the dart to kill Stephanie? Pixel: No, it’s going to be agony for a while. Stingy, Ziggy, Trixie, and I will distract False Stephanie! Sportacus will aim at her and shoot her with the antidote! (Cuts to where Trixie was held prisoner) (False Stephanie looks for Trixie) False Stephanie: How did she get out? Trixie: Looking for me? Ziggy: Don’t forget about the rest of us! (False Stephanie puts on her mask) False Stephanie: I don’t know how you managed to rescue Trixie, but your about to be eliminated, Forever! (False Stephanie summons her black electric staff) (False Stephanie hits Stingy with her electric staff) Stingy: No matter what Robbie has done to you, but I feel like to become your enemy! (False Stephanie laughs maniacally) False Stephanie: Oh Stingy! I feel the same way! (False Stephanie summons another electric staff) (False Stephanie hits Trixie with her electric staffs) False Stephanie: Face it now kids! Before I only had your good friend’s body, Now I have her powers, and there is nothing that can stop me! (Pixel sees Sportacus flew up in the sky with the crossbow and antidote) Pixel: Everyone! Let’s surround Stephanie! (Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy, and Trixie Surrounds False Stephanie) False Stephanie: Is it just me or I’m getting dizzy? Sportacus: Come on, aim for her head! And… (Sportacus shoots out the antidote) (False Stephanie sees her staffs and pounds it on the floor to make an electromagnetic field to shock the kids) (The antidote lands on False Stephanie’s butt) Pixel: Ooh! On the butt! (False Stephanie takes out the Dart from her butt) False Stephanie: Not the antidote! (False Stephanie Screams as the darkness banishes out of her body where Stephanie returns) (Stephanie Passes out) Pixel: Did my plan work well? Trixie: Check her heartbeat! (Pixel uses a Stethoscope on Stephanie) Pixel: She’s breathing, it will take time for her to wake up. (Stephanie wakes up) Stephanie: Oh! What happened? And Who are you? Ziggy: What do you mean who are we? We’re your friends! We rescued you from Robbie Rotten’s dark spirit, Stephanie! Stephanie: Who’s Robbie Rotten? And who’s Stephanie? (Everyone Gasps) (Sportacus land on the ground) Sportacus: So, how did it go? Stingy: Not Good! Trixie: Stephanie forgot who she is! She must have lost her memory! (Trixie Starts crying and hugs Sportacus) Sportacus: I feel the same way too! Stephanie loved you as a sister! Pixel: More like, a cousin! Ziggy: There’s got to be some way to bring back your memory! Stingy: There isn’t Ziggy: Sportacus lost his memory once! Did he get them back? (Cuts to Stephanie’s House) (Stephanie enters the house) Stephanie: This is actually a pretty house! Milford: You’re in trouble young lady! (Milford walks angrily to Stephanie) (Sportacus stops Milford) Milford: Sportacus? What are you doing? I was this close to grounding Stephanie and kicking her out of LazyTown! Sportacus: Yesterday Stephanie was possessed by Robbie’s dark spirits! We gave her an antidote, but she now has lost her memory! Milford: Oh My! That’s Terrible! Sportacus: We’re finding a way to bring back her memories! Milford: That explains a lot! Okay, show her around! (Cuts to Stephanie’s room) Milford: This is your room Stephanie! This is where you sleep every night! (Stingy picks up Stephanie’s gold medal) Stingy: Remember this? You won it at the dance competition! Milford: Don’t touch that! Stingy: Sorry! (Puts down the gold medal) Milford: Actually, that’s a good idea! Show every memory of Stephanie! (Milford shows her family picture) Milford: Do you remember this? Do you know who these people are? (Stephanie shakes her head left to right) Milford: You don’t know your sisters? Stephanie: I’m sorry! I don’t! Trixie: Do you remember these? (Trixie shows Stephanie an album from the prior series) Stephanie: I’m sorry! I can’t remember any of these! Pixel: I think it’s better to show her videos of the good times we had together! Come with me! (Cuts to Pixel’s house) Pixel: Okay Stephanie! Time for your memories to come back! (Pixel opens videos of good times that Stephanie had with him and the other kids) (Video Plays) (Video Ends) Pixel: Stephanie, how do you feel? Stephanie: Oh! Pixel? I remember it all! Thank you for getting my memories back! Stingy: Now, we need to get you out of those clothes and get you back into your original! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten sleeps on a bench) Stephanie: There he is! (Stephanie creates a force field and use it on Sportacus, Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy, and Trixie to protect them) Stephanie: Robbie Rotten! Robbie Rotten: Oh! How is my apprentice doing? Stephanie: Don’t you ever call me your apprentice! (Stephanie’s powers react to her anger and creates a thunderstorm and rain) Ziggy: What’s happening! Pixel: Stephanie knew her power reacts to her anger, so she put us in a force field to protect us! Stephanie: I almost lost everything thanks to you! You also treated me as a slave! And for return, I will roast you! You are so ugly that your wearing women’s make up! (Stephanie summons her electric staff) (Stephanie hits Robbie Rotten with the electric staff which makes Robbie Rotten fly back to his lair) (Robbie Rotten screams) (The sun and rainbow come out) (Stephanie takes off her Mask) Trixie: So that was your plan all along? (Stephanie shakes her head up to down) Stephanie: Sportacus, you’re not going to report me to Uncle Milford about this are you? Sportacus: No Stephanie, you did the right thing! Stephanie: I think I’m getting weaker from that pizza I ate yesterday! (Sportacus pulls out an apple) Sportacus: Here! Stephanie: Thanks! (Stephanie takes the apple and bites it) (Stephanie fake chokes) Stephanie: Just Kidding! (Everyone laughs) (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) Robbie Rotten: That was so close! (Robbie Rotten sees Pizza) Robbie Rotten: M’m! Pizza! (Robbie Rotten eats the pizza) Robbie Rotten: That taste like… Red-Hot Chili Pepper! (Robbie Rotten Screams and runs) Robbie Rotten: Soda! Soda! Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon